


护崽

by zyyx



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyyx/pseuds/zyyx
Kudos: 2





	护崽

第十章 打狗  
自上次酒店一别之后，余滨新可算是栽了跟头了，在医院躺了好几天不说，连下身都被弄伤了，医生说这辈子可能都抬不起头了，这让余滨新恨得牙痒痒。

周末那天  
肖战抱着王一博离开房间之后，黑子和几个兄弟就把门关上了。在房间内巡视了一圈，房中尽是些蜡烛皮鞭和小玩具之类的，看来没少玩角色游戏，也不知道祸害了多少人了，黑子啧啧啧的摇了摇头，随后拿起了一条皮鞭走回了余滨新身边，蹲了下来掐住了余滨新的脸，余滨新刚才被打晕了，现在迷迷糊糊稍微缓过神来，晃晃悠悠睁开了眼睛。  
“你...你们...你们是谁？我..我告诉你们，我可是余氏集团的继承人，得罪了我让你们吃不了兜着走。”  
“MD，还敢跟我横，你以为你是谁！你以为你动的是谁的人！”  
黑子听着余滨新的话一阵恼火，上手就是一巴掌，打的余滨新一边脸颊肿的老高，连连哀号。黑子朝他呸了一口，站了起来，抡起鞭子就朝余滨新挥过去，“啪...啪...”余滨新被突如其来的鞭子打得先是一愣，接着开始剧烈挣扎，大声哀嚎起来。  
“诶哟喂~诶哟喂~别打啦，我有钱，我有很多钱，我可以给你们钱，啊~你们要多少，我给，我给，啊！别打啦！”  
一边的大头听完一脚踹上了余滨新。  
“呸，你以为谁都跟你一样满身铜臭味，我大哥的人都敢动，你活得不耐烦了是吧！再说比有钱，你知道我大哥是谁吗你那点钱在我大哥面前根本不值一提。怪就怪你动了不该动的心思，碰了不该碰的人。”  
“没...没碰呢！我还没动他的，没进去呢！求求你，求求你饶了我吧。”  
黑子听完也气的连踹了几脚。  
“卧槽，你DY的，还想进去，让你想，让你想，还想进去，你要是进去了，你以为你还有命在这吗！”  
“黑子，别跟他废话，他不是喜欢玩吗，那就让他自己玩玩。”  
一边的土匪开了口，随手拿起了桌上的柱形玩具，扒开了余滨新的裤子，余滨新慌了，连连求饶，可土匪没停下手上的动作，对准他的后面，一个用力全塞了进去，没有润滑地硬塞让那里一下子就撕裂了，血流不止，余滨新疼得痉挛。  
“切，玩别人的时候怎么没想过这个下场，你个败类，你还知道疼啊。”  
大头看着地上扭曲的人，一脸不屑，又跑到房间抽屉里翻翻找找。  
“诶，黑子，给他用这个。”  
大头把从抽屉里找到的东西递给了黑子，是一瓶催q素和几个束缚带。  
“呵，真的是会玩啊！”  
黑子掰开了余滨新的嘴，把一整瓶催q素都灌了进去，余滨新想要吐出来，黑子一个冷笑右手卡住他的下巴，一个用力余滨新的下巴直接脱了臼，药也灌下了肚子，没一会儿药效就发作了，余滨新在地上扭动着，不断想要摩擦下体，黑子拿出束缚带，将余滨新手束缚在背后，接着再拿出一条，将束缚带缚在余滨新的下体，用力一收紧后绑上，余滨新原本精神抖擞的小弟弟差点没软了，被束缚得肿胀发紫。由于下巴脱臼只能简单发出恶心的呜咽声。土匪看着余滨新实在是觉得脏眼睛，又连着往他身上砸了几拳。  
“cao，真的是恶心，诶，土匪，拍点照片视频什么的，要是这小子再耍花样就给他发到网上去亮亮相，说不定还能帮他火一把。”  
“好嘞，哥。诶，小子，警告你，以后给我小心一点，不然就让你的小视频见见光。”  
说着土匪拿出手机各个角度和特写都拍上了，然后又录了几段视频，这才收回了手机。  
“都差不多了，那我收个尾，咱们就走。”  
说着黑子站了起来，上前朝着余滨新的下体上去狠狠踹了几脚，黑子原来踢过足球，这几脚下去，余滨新一瞪眼珠子，随后就昏死了过去，黑子招呼着兄弟离开了房间，临走时房门也没关上。几人揉了揉手腕走出了会所。  
画面切换  
一个满面横肉的胖子被服务员扶上了二楼。  
“马总，您慢点，丹尼尔已经在房间等您了，我这就带您过去。”  
“诶呀...滚滚滚，别扫了老子的雅兴，嗝~”  
胖子喝得醉醺醺的，根本不让服务员扶，连着给了服务员几下。服务员不敢上前扶，嘱咐小心之后就下了楼，胖子摇摇晃晃不小心撞进了房间，揉了揉眼睛看到了被束缚在地上光溜溜的人。  
“呵呵...嗝~诶哟，丹..丹尼尔，哈哈哈，小宝贝，我来啦！”  
胖子跌跌撞撞地扑了过去，脱下了裤子，露出了恶心的下体。  
“诶哟，小宝贝还喜欢玩cos啦，都会自己给自己塞玩具啦。果然会玩，哈哈。”  
胖子色眯眯的地拔掉了身下人后庭的玩具，一下子换上了自己的，舒服的大力进军，变换着各种姿势，余滨新是在疼痛中转醒的，一醒过来就发现自己正被一个面貌丑陋，又肥又胖的老男人侵犯着。但由于被束缚自己什么也做不了，胃里一阵翻腾，连连作呕。身体被侵犯疼痛贯穿着他的身体和大脑，药效仍在，余滨新还是浑身燥热，但是他发现了一个可怕的事情，那就是他石更不起来了，前面的小兄弟软趴趴的耷拉着，而后面却因为药效不断收缩。胖子持续进击，连着泄了几次，直接都浇灌了余滨新的花田。最后胖子因为酒精和疲惫直接就插着睡着了。而余滨新也就维持着这个姿势被弄昏了。  
次日，京城云梦的妈妈来到房间的情景就是这样一幅糜烂的画面，这才知道糟了糕，连忙私下叫来了人，把马总送到了丹尼尔那，再把余滨新秘密送到了医院，直接进了VIP病房，经过医生的治疗，余滨新的下巴和后面都上了药，而他的以后的幸福生活，医生却是摇了摇头，余滨新醒过来就得知这个消息，气的把床头的所有东西都砸到了地上。  
“啊啊啊啊，王一博！！！还有个男的，给我去查！我要弄死他，我要弄死他，啊啊啊！！！”  
余滨新疯狂的大叫，一边的保镖立马回答收到就出去查去了。余滨新此刻就像个神经病一样，嘴里嘟囔着。  
“我要杀了你们，哈哈哈，杀了你们，杀...都杀掉，哈哈哈！”

经纪公司中  
K从王一博那回来之后，一直眉头紧锁，本来自己做经济公司就是为了让优秀的孩子实现梦想，现在看来，一切都偏离了轨道，自己如果不做点什么的话，真的是违背自己的初衷了。于是K拨了一个号码。  
“嘟~嘟`~喂，哪位？”  
“喂，帮我查一下余氏集团，我要所有可以扳倒他的证据，越快越好。”  
“好，等我消息。”  
随后K关了手机，闭眼仰躺。一博，哥没有保护好你，但是你放心，哥绝对不会让害你的人好过的，等你回来，希望你早日恢复，余滨新是吗！敢动我旗下的人还是做好觉悟吧！


End file.
